ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Stevonnie
Appearance Stevonnie is currently the shortest fusion in the series. They are taller than Amethyst and Pearl, but are a few inches shorter than Garnet. They have an average/athletic build consisting of Connie's slim figure with Steven's chubby, stocky features, curly black hair that reaches to their thighs, and a complexion slightly darker than Steven's. Their attire consists of a cyan tank top over a pink T-shirt with a gold-yellow star on it, Steven's jeans as cutoff shorts, and bare feet. It should be noted that their clothes appear with minor variations throughout Stevonnie's formations. Stevonnie appears to be a teenager, similar in height to the other teenage characters (Lars, Sour Cream, etc.), if not a few inches taller. Stevonnie is considered to be very physically attractive, as the citizens of Beach City seem to be in awe of their appearance and personality from meeting them. Trivia *The original Stevonnie concept sketches included another outfit design: a combination of Connie's dress on the left and Steven's T-shirt and jeans on the right, connected by zig-zagging lines. *According to Rebecca Sugar, Stevonnie is a "...metaphor for all the terrifying firsts in a first relationship, and what it feels like to hit puberty and suddenly find yourself with the body of an adult, how quickly that happens, how it feels to have a new power over people, or to suddenly find yourself objectified, all for seemingly no reason since you’re still just you..." *Stevonnie is the first fusion between a half-Gem and a non-Gem. *Stevonnie is the first fusion not named after a gemstone. *Stevonnie is the first fusion shown to have a singular gemstone. *They are the second fusion that does not have an extra set of arms, the first being Garnet, and the third being Rainbow Quartz. *Stevonnie is the second fusion to only have two eyes, the first one being Opal. *They are the third Gem to not feature their weapon, the first being Peridot, the second being Sapphire. *They are the second fusion not to show their weapon, Alexandrite being the first, Malachite being the third, and Rainbow Quartz being the fourth. *Stevonnie is the first fusion that was inadvertently formed. *Stevonnie's portrayed age may have been created by combining Connie's and Steven's respective ages. *Stevonnie's gemstone is the same as Steven's (and Rose Quartz's). *Stevonnie is the only fusion so far that doesn't have extra eyes or limbs. *Stevonnie was shown in a flashback in the extended theme song shown at San Diego Comic Con. *Stevonnie's gender has not been specified, although it has been confirmed that they use gender-neutral they/them pronouns. *Stevonnie's voice actress had to be instructed by Zach Callison to replicate Steven's laugh. *Stevonnie is the only fusion who uses they/them pronouns. *The name Stevonnie came from Amethyst, who named them by mashing their names together. It is unknown if Stevonnie will be re-named in the following events or if she has an alias. *Stevonnie is the first fusion to be barefooted. The second was Malachite and third was Rainbow Quartz. *Although, in the case of Malachite, her legs are also hands. *In "Guide to the Crystal Gems", Garnet describes Stevonnie as 'perfect' due to Steven and Connie's ability to form a stable fusion without training or even trying, and admits even she could not foresee this. Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Fusion characters Category:Gems Category:Humans